


Drunk

by lazyperfectionistteen, TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Mushy, POV Cardan Greenbriar, Short & Sweet, Sweet, smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyperfectionistteen/pseuds/lazyperfectionistteen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: No promise of 1 years and a day of service. No blood coronation. No prejudice against mortals. No resentment at all. Just Jude Duarte and Prince Cardan getting along from the begging. What could have been if everything were different.





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is a The Folk of the Air’s One-Shot. The original work belongs to Holly Black.  
> This was written a from prompt. You can find it in the witterprompts' tumblr.

Jude is merry as I never see her before. She is dancing barefoot in a clearing in the woods. Sweat makes her skin shine in moonlight. Her messy hair sticks in her neck and her shoulders. Her ankles are full of pieces of grass. She sings and it’s terrible.

The song comes to us brought by the wind of some celebration near the lake. I have planned to take her there, but not anymore. Jude is drunk, or maybe just tipsy. I’m not sure. She is silly and her eyes are dreaming, however, she still moves with ease.

She beckons to me and I feel the purr in my throat.

I drink straight from the bottle of wine. It’s almost full. She hasn’t exaggerated when she said it went straight to her head.

Jude wraps her arms around me and I purr a little more. I envy the strands of her hair that touch her cheeks and lips, the ones that sticks in her neck and the one that spills itself by her breast disappearing inside her neckline.

I envy them so much I kiss each one of them. She laughs, laughs and laughs. I press my lips against hers and devour her laughter. It's like hot honey, full bodied and not exactly sweet.

Jude kiss me back with her fingers possessively entangled in my hair. She moan and it’s so beautiful that I have to stop. I want her for me - just for me - but I can’t have her tonight.

I pull away and she lick her own lips with closed eyes and no shame at all. Her head is in my shoulder before I can say anything. **“Will you sing to me? I won’t ask for anything else.”** She sounds sweet and pleading and suddenly I don’t want anything more than fulfill each of her desires. So I start to sing one of the vulgar songs I know. Jude laughs, laughs and laughs.

I still don’t have a single idea how to return her to her room in general's household without her wake up them all.

 


End file.
